Princess Rapunzel
Princess Rapunzel is a young, kind, yet tough, girl with hair of 70 feet in length and the main character in Disney's Tangled. She is also the lost princess whom her real parents are looking for. She was always curious about what the world outside her tower really was like. Her true home is the kingdom named Corona. Personality Rapunzel is a spirited, smart, clever, kind, playful, and a very adventurous girl in her late teens, though a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Having spent all of her life isolated in a tower with little else to do, she is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects like astronomy, as illustrated by her completely charted astronomical patterns. Her greatest passion is art, as indicated by the pervasive amount of painting on the walls inside the tower. While she longs to see the world beyond her window, she is very obedient to Mother Gothel. Despite having ambivalent feelings after leaving her tower in excitement to finally see the world, she confronts and rebels against Mother Gothel's wish of her returning to the tower after a short journey with Flynn Rider. She is quite daring; leaping from tall cliffs and swinging great lengths with her hair. She is completely immune to Flynn's so-called charms and has little tolerance for his antics, which usually results in her utilizing the pan against Flynn. She is also very charismatic; able to influence a group of pub thugs to share their dreams and convince Maximus, the palace steed of the Captain, to postpone his pursuit of Flynn until she fulfills her dream on her birthday (which is heavily emphasized). Rapunzel is also known, particularly by Pascal, to be quite trustworthy and never ever breaks the promises she makes. She is very determined to accomplish her dream of seeing the floating lights, even strong-arming Flynn into going along with her plan and passing any other obstacle along the way, as well as tricking Gothel into making her beloved mother travel for three days to get a white paint for her birthday (of course, to buy some time). Although she initially feared that the dream of seeing those lights may not meet her expectation and that there would be no other means to pursue in life after that dream has been fulfilled, Rapunzel is able to overcome those fears by having Flynn's support and belief that a new dream will emerge in place of the fulfilled one. Rapunzel is also rebellious, tough, and courageous, as seen with the thugs. Physical appearance Rapunzel is an 18-year old (in the film) young woman with fair skin, rosy cheeks, large green eyes, brown eyelashes, brown eyebrows and light freckles around her nose. She is famously known for her long, silky, golden blonde hair which is around 70 feet in length, though her hair is naturally brown like her parents', as when it is cut, it turns so. At the end of the film, Eugene cuts her hair to save her from Gothel, turning it brown and chin length. Rapunzel's dress is a traditional German dress called a "dirndl", with a longer skirt than that of a normal dirndl. Her dress has a purple theme with a pink accent. The dress consists of a lavender corset top laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is purple. It is decorated with swirling and floral designs in pink, dark purple, and white. She wears a white petticoat underneath. The skirt's hemline is above her ankles, but well below her calves. Her sleeves at the top are short, puffed, and striped with pink and lavender; the rest are long and it is pale baby pink with a white lace at the hems. She usually does not wear shoes and dislikes wearing them. At the Kingdom Dance, she wears her hair in a thick braid with smaller braids woven in and adorned with flowers. Rapunzel's homecoming dress has a white lacing on the neckline, and the sleeves. It has a pink bodice that has swirly patterns on it and a corset lacing at the back. The skirt is purplish-pink with similar patterns that are found on her old dress. Powers and Abilities * Regeneration & Healing: '''Supposedly channeling the power of sun itself, once Rapunzel's hair is in contact with a living being, the hair scans the body for damage & reconstructs it on a cellular level as well as reverse aging to a certain degree. The subject must physically be in contact with the hair in order for the magic to work when the special song begins; her hair also emits a glowing golden yellow light when the magic activates. Even though she lost her hair powers, her tears are also revealed to have resurrective & healing powers as well. It is unknown if Rapunzel's body has the sun's regeneration abilities as well. * '''Superhuman Prehensile Hair: Rapunzel's hair also possesses a limited prehensile ability: grappling and grabbing objects that easily outweigh herself without straining or hurting in any way. She revealed that her hair would turn brown should it be cut, and such an act also warrants immediate loss of magic. However, as mentioned above, the powers remain in her tears. * Peak-Female Strength: Rapunzel also has superhuman strength to a lesser degree; swinging from one cliff to another and suspending herself in the air using leverage of her hair as well as hoisting Gothel up into the tower day after day, to her amazement. Additionally, her hair appeared almost weightless whenever she carried it; needless to say, a normal person cannot, by any means, perform any of the stunts done by Rapunzel with this much hair. Considering the extraordinary amount of hair, she had shown a great deal of agility and dexterity with her hair, such as climbing to high altitudes, jumping off such without much effort, and running just as fast as Flynn, who was a professional thief and does not possess the same amount of hair as Rapunzel did. * Superhuman Adaption: Like Ariel, Rapunzel has shown high adaptability; she took roughly two seconds to adjust to the environment of the world. Additionally, she was once trapped in an underwater cave and seemingly was able to swim, which is humanly impossible because she was never taught to. It is observed that her power could still be channeled through her tears even after her hair has seemingly completely lost the magic. It may be that the actual source of energy is in her heart, and as such will only activate and supply when love is involved. However, another interpretation is that channeling her power through her tears was actually releasing the drop of sunlight that created the magical flower which gave Rapunzel her astounding abilities of healing and life. Viewed in this light, such an effort was a once-off ability. Main Weaponry * Frying Pan Trivia *Princess Rapunzel will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Little Bear, and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Tangled. Where it is revealed that Rapunzel was Elsa's old friend. Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Daughters Category:Kidnapped characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Aristocrats Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wives Category:Rich Characters Category:Force-Field Users Category:Tomboys Category:Bludgeoners Category:Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters